


Feliz Cumpleaños

by Anaissa2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:19:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaissa2016/pseuds/Anaissa2016
Summary: Aqui un one shot celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestro genio.Ya lo habia publicado en otro lugar, asi que ahora lo publico aqui





	Feliz Cumpleaños

Tony Stark es un genio,  filántropo, egocéntrico, multimillonario y playboy. Pero desde la llegada de los vengadores a su vida se fue calmando un poco. Ahora pasaba mas tiempo con los chicos en la sala viendo películas, para educarlos en la actualidad, que en fiestas. Le gustaba arreglarles sus trajes y mejorarlos, desayunar todos los días lo que Steve cocinaba, almorzar en la terraza, y a veces una cena grupal para variar ya que pocas ocasiones coincidían todos en un horario diferente al desayuno.

Si, Tony Stark había, según él, mejorado un poco, pero seguía siendo algo olvidadizo para asuntos que tal vez no carecían de importancia. Se podía acordar de fechas exactas, como los cumpleaños de todos por poner un ejemplo, pero siempre olvidaba el propio.

Como pasaba justo este día.

Tony se estiro en su cama sintiéndose extrañamente calmado, relajado y feliz. La noche pasada había tenido una dulce y romántica noche con su capipaleta, tal vez tanta actividad le había permitido dormir como un bebe. Si, eso era, por eso se sentía feliz. 

Tan feliz que se baño y vistió para bajar a compartir tiempo de calidad con los demás. Desayuno con Barnes, Natasha y Brucie, ayudo a Steven a dejar todo limpio, le añadió nuevos juguetes a su bebe Dum, jugo ajedrez con Clint, el cual fue derrotado sin piedad, estaba tan feliz que hasta asistió a las tres reuniones en las que su buena amiga y secretaria Pepper lo necesitaba con urgencia.

\- De seguro lo ha olvidado – comento Steve mientras ponía el pastel sobre la mesa, un pastel de chocolate y vainilla decorado con fondant rojo y amarillo, simulando la armadura de Tony, en el centro, donde se supone estaba el reactor, había una vela con forma de interrogante esperando ser prendida.

\- Raro no sería que se olvidara la verdad, ¿pero que a Pepper se le olvidara? No lo creo – refuto la espía marcando el numero de la CEO de industrias Stark – hey Pepp.... ¿Sí?, perfecto, tenemos todo listo – sonrió para luego colgar – ¡vienen de camino, todos a sus lugares gente! - aviso con un gesto de emoción la espía rusa.

Todos se acomodaron, Steve tenia algo pequeño guardado en su bolsillo, le quería dar un gran regalo a su actual novio y de todo corazón esperaba que este fuera suficientemente bueno.  _FRYDAY_   les aviso que estaban ya guardando el auto así que se apagaron las luces fingiendo que todos dormían

\- vamos Pepp, la noche es joven!, es mas iré a despertar a legolas ahora mismo,  estoy eufórico y quiero compartir esta bella alegría con todos- sonrió dejando la chaqueta del traje sobre el sillón-  _FRYDAY_  querida, prende las luces –

El efecto fue inmediato y coordinado: la IA prendiendo las luces, del techo confeti plateado y dorado cayendo sobre él, todos sus compañeros gritando un  **"¡Feliz Cumpleaños!"**  y de fondo la típica melodía del festejado con un toque rockero, como el mismo claro esta. 

Todos sonreían, el mismo lo hacía después de la sorpresa inicial – oh, hoy es  _ese_  día, ¿verdad Pepper?-

-Si Tony, hoy es  _ese_  día- le deja un beso en la mejilla y se unió al desigual canto de cumpleaños.

No sabia que sentir, fue como si algo explotara en su pecho y le bañara de extrema felicidad, solo pudo sonreír con agrado, disfrutando cada detalle que habían preparado para el.

Steve, aun cantando, le tomo de la mano y lo acerco a la mesa donde el pastel le esperaba y la vela ya estaba prendida, Tony sintió que el rubio le puso algo, pero no pudo detallar bien que era por que fue distraído con un dulce beso

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor, pide un deseo- la sonrisa de Rogers era emocionada, y  para cuando miro el anillo ya puesto en su mano no pudo evitar corresponderle con una sonrisa incluso más brillante. Soplo la vela y se abrazó a Steve regresándole el beso, susurrando un gracias de todo corazón.

Tenía una familia

Tenía una pareja

Tenía un futuro

Solo pudo pedir que esos momentos fueran eternos. 


End file.
